Messed Up Interview (english version of Interview Ancur Abis)
by ginryuumaru
Summary: we will interviewed the hxh chara two by two! ask any question and give any dare you want! (but no M rated question of course!). I'll try to make any question and dare turn out into a funny event! if there's no one give any dare or question, or run out of dare and questions, me the author will make it myself! my first english translated hxh fic. rate T for scene and not good words!


Messed up Interview (english version of interview ancur abis)

A/N: in this fic, we will interview the hxh character! You can ask 'almost' any question to them in this fic! (No M rated question of course!) HxH is belong to Togashi Yoshihiro! What I have is just this messed up story!

Ginryuu: hello everyone! I'm the Mc and the one who will ask 'them' any question you all give to them! As you all know...

Audiance/Readers: no one know!

Ginryuu: (ignoring the audiance/readers) I'm a sadist, messed up, 'just-doing-anything-i-like' Author!

Audiance/Readers: like we care!

Ginryuu: (again, ignoring Audiance/Readers) Let's call the (in)famous 4 main characters! (Sfx: BAAANG!) (Shooting the sky with a 'for-author-only-gun')

4 (in)famous main characters: (falling from the sky with 'just awake' falling style) (if there's no ones understand what is 'just awake' falling style, then I'll tell you in easier way)

Gon: (falling from the sky, head below, face facing the ground)

Killua: (falling from the sky, standing position, hands in the pockets)

Kurapika: (falling from the sky, normal-style falling (imagine it yourself))

Leorio: (falling from the sky, dead frog falling style -Leorio kicks the author to the sky-)

When landing...

Gon: (DUASH!) (His head 'landing' on the author's head)

Ginryuu: GYAAKH! what the?! Landing rightly Gon! (Bloody head)

Gon: sorry! But, how can I 'landing rightly' like you want? (Not bloody head)

Ginryuu: forget it...

Killua: WHOA! I'M LANDING ON THE WRONG PLACE! (Landing on the crowd of Audiance/Readers and getting 'fangirl-ed' by his fans)

Kurapika: (landing on a good place, but 'exatly' on top of the 'dunno-coming-from-where' banana peel, and then slipped by it and fall on the floor with 'GUBRAK' sfx) WHO PLACED THIS DAMN BANANA PEEL HERE?! (Standing again with eyes glowing red with anger)

Ginryuu: me! I'm the one who placed it right there just for you! (Still with bloody head)

Leorio: (landing in a good place, but not in good spot, his -PEEEEEP- collide with the table's corner) GYAAAKH! (Screaming in craziness, I mean screaming in agony)

Ginryuu: here the 4 main characters! After them, let's greet (maybe) the most infamous class A (or S?) thiefs with the '12-legged spider which is already lost some of it's leg' as their symbol! Gene... (BAAAAM) (knocked out with Kurapika's dowsing chain even before can finish the 'Genei' word from Genei Ryodan)

Kurapika: don't you dare to say that bastard gang's name! (Eyes glowing bright red with anger)

Killua: (giving Kurapika the thumbs up for beating up the author) do... it... Again... Kura... pika... (Almost cannot speak with his fans cornering him to the corner)

Leorio: (thumbs up to Kurapika for the same reason as Killua) ni-nice... Kura...pika (rolling on the floor in agony)

Genei Ryodan: (enters the scene with giant spider costume, Kuroro on the spiders head while his slave, I mean his 'leg' on the spider's leg -do anyone understand this sentence?-)

Kurapika: I'll KILL YOU ALL RIGHT HERE! (Attacked the giant spider costume which Genei Ryodan in using Dowsing Chain),

Genei Ryodan: (separated to many directions)

Nobunaga: you...! The chain assassin that Killed Uvo...! (Fighting stance)

Kurapika: you!... do i know you? (Never met Nobunaga before)

Nobunaga: (GUBRAK!) (anime fell, and stand up again) I'm the friend of Uvogin that you killed! I'll kill you to avange him! (Attack Kurapika)

Kurapika: you are the one who will be killed by my hands! (Counter attacking Nobunaga)

Ginryuu: no one kill each other here! (Jumping to the middle of their serious fight to stop them)

K and N: (sadist mode: on) SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU BASTARD AUTHOR! (DAASH!) (Knocking the author to the ground)

Author: (sfx: CLINGG! i mean BRAGGGHH!) (Author become a star on the ground(?))

Gon: You two! Stop fighting! (Continuing what the author failed to do before became a star on the ground(?))

K and N: (jumping back, keeping the distance between them)

Kurapika: stay back Gon!

Nobunaga: kid, don't mess up with our fight! Btw, want to join the Ryodan, kid? (Changing mood very quickly)

Gon: no and never will! (Tongue out) why would I join a group of thiefs that made Kurapika suffer?!

(A coming from 'who-knows-where') Misterious headband guy (just call him Mhg): hello Chain-user, didn't expected we will meet again here...

Kurapika: ?... Sorry, do I know you? (Looking at that Mhg with confused expression while trying to remember who is that headbanded guy)

Mhg: (TT_TT)... It's me (take of his headband that revealed a some kind of cross simbol on his forehead. So... He is Kuroro)

Kurapika: SO IT'S YOU! (BAGH!) (Punching Kuroro in the stomatch with full power)

Kuroro: (throwed by Kurapika's deadly punch, but still standing) easy Chain-User, didn't the author just say not to kill anyone here? (expressionless as ever)

Kurapika: then I won't kill you, I'll just have to make you 99/100 dead! (Summoned his chain and make a pair of tanto (his late weapon) with his conjurer nen in a second (!), serious to make Kuroro 99/100 dead)

Kuroro: fine, I'll take you on, but don't expect me to going easy on you... (Summon his Bandit Secret book)

Ginryuu: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ALL! (Fired Etherion which robbed from 'Fairy Tail' anime to the hunters and thiefes, but it missed and the attack accidently hit the crowd of audiance (readers)

DHUAAAAARRRRR! (Really big explosion)

Audiance (readers): DAMN YOU AUTHOR!

Ginryuu: SO SOOOOORRRYYYY!btw, you all can vote which character will be interviewed on the next chapter! Choose two of them! We will interview them together! And one more time... SOOORRRRYYYY for the Ehterion, OOC-ness, uncencored 'not good words', and anyhing else!

Killua: BEFORE IT, LET ME OUT FROM THIS BUNCH OF CRAZY FANS!

Ginryuu: whoa! i forgot!

Gon: KILLUA! (dramatically reach out Killua with his hand)

Killua: GON! (dramatically accept Gon's hand)

Killua fans: (pulling Killua with stronger force than Gon. But Gon too... falling in the crowd of his fans beacuse of 'the power of the fans')

Gon's and Killua's safety is on cliffhanger


End file.
